


Fireworks

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Holiday, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Richie takes Eddie to his first Fourth of July fireworks.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 17





	Fireworks

“Alright, we’re here just in time! We’re totally going to get that spot under the tree just like I told you!” Richie happily exclaimed finding one last space in the parking lot. This must have been their lucky day. Please, don’t let this be a dream.

“What are you doing?” Richie asked Eddie who was fumbling with a bag of contents. 

“I brought earplugs,” Eddie told him, a bit anxious. “And bug spray. I know we’re going to get bitten up if we stay out there.”

“You’re planning to stuff a gazillion earplugs in your ears so you’ll look like Roger Rabbit?” Richie messed with him, lifting an eyebrow. 

“Richie, fireworks are loud! They could damage my hearing...”

Pressing a hand on his shoulder, Richie stopped him from his ‘old mother’s tale worries’ rant. “Come on, Eds, you said you would enjoy this night.”

Eddie took a deep breath, realizing that he was tense. A smile curled along his face. He needed to try for Richie’s sake. Since they began living together, Richie opened his mind to various things that he was restrained from ever enjoying. 

Making themselves comfortable under a tall tree up a hill, Richie laid out a big blanket. He knew how Eddie felt about sitting in the grass. They were sitting knee-length apart, through Eddie wouldn’t have minded if their knees touched. 

Other people were here with their families waving around glow sticks or taking pictures. It was a vast contrast from when they were kids. Back when they were kids, they didn’t have cell phones. Eddie felt old saying that.

“What have your last Fourth of July’s been like?” Richie asked as they waited for the fireworks. He brought along some snacks for them to munch on.

“Myra made us go into the cellar so we wouldn’t hear a thing. We had a TV down there so we could watch the live Broadcast,” Eddie told him.

Richie snorted. “You, my Eds, are lucky that I saved you!”

“Call me Eds and I will swat you!” Eddie warned him, making Richie laugh.

As it got darker, Eddie’s anxiety increased. In his pocket, he felt his inhaler. How loud would the fireworks be? His mother insisted that he cover his ears with large earmuffs that weighed him down. While he was in lockdown his friends were having fun watching the fireworks, something that he would rather be doing. 

Right then the first round of fireworks shot into the sky, exploding in a display of colors. It startled Eddie, but his eyes lit up like a child, staring at the dazzling colors evaporate in the night sky.

“Don’t worry, there’s nothing to be scared of,” Richie secured an arm over his shoulder, pulling him close.

“I’m not scared!”

“Oh yeah? You should see the way you jumped like a rabbit!”

Ignoring Richie, more fireworks exploded in the sky. They were so beautiful. All the colors. Eddie never knew that they had unique designs. Yes, he watched them on TV countless times, but watching the show up close and in person was an incredible experience. 

Eddie was actually very fond of Richie’s arm draped around his shoulders, keeping him safe and protected. What he didn’t know was that Richie was staring at him.

Richie wasn’t missing a thing. For however many years he spent the Fourth of July watching the fireworks alone. Now he had someone to watch them with. The way Eddie stared at the exploding fireworks was irresistible. His eyes shined in delight.

Turning his attention back to the show, Eddie snuggled closer next to Richie feeling a chill in the air. The fireworks went on for a good half hour. Eddie’s face hurt so much from smiling. It was then that he realized that there was something in his hand. 

Glancing down in unison, the friends realized that they were holding hands. Just like one of those rom-com films (which Eddie never enjoyed) he felt Richie’s warm breath against his face. A magnet was drawing their lips closer together. 

The kiss was like no other kiss that Eddie had. Richie’s lips were warm as one of his hands traced his face, smoothing his cheek. When Richie was drawing back, Eddie pulled him back making them fall into the blanket, kissing. Eddie never saw a sight so romantic as the final firework exploded right behind Richie, illuminating everything in brought colors until growing dim. 

Everyone and applauded and cheered for the amazing display. Unlike the crowd, Eddie and Richie were alone, happy together. They weren’t sure what to make of what just happened but whatever was transpiring, it felt excellent.

“I haven’t felt this way in a long time,” Eddie uttered, brushing his fingers through Richie’s curly hair.

“You enjoyed the fireworks, Eds?” Richie asked in a soft tone. Oh, the way Richie whispered made Eddie’s insides quiver.

“Thank you for taking me, Rich.” Having missed his lips, Eddie pulled Richie in for another kiss enjoying the rest of the best Fourth of July he could ever have.


End file.
